Qudditch at Kyle Field
by Eialyne
Summary: What happens when Quidditch comes to a common every day Muggle City? Please Please Please R
1. Arrivel at Kyle Field

Quidditch at Kyle Field  
  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, anything related to HP, Kyle Field. I only own myself: Eialyne. Also, all names have been changed because my friends threatened to kill me. *heehee* Finally, this is in script form. Oh yeah, and one more: My friend Ila wrote this, not me, I just dreamed it.  
  
Chapter 1:Arrivel at the Field  
  
Dad: Eialyne, I've got something for you!  
  
Eialyne: What'd you bring me?  
  
Dad: A surprise. I think you'll like it. I got it from work. (He hands 10 tickets to Eialyne) It's at Kyle field at 4:00 Saturday. Take along 9 of your friends.  
  
Eialyne: Why would I want to go to anything at Kyle Field? ((AN: Kyle Field is a Football stadium))  
  
(At school the next day)  
  
Eialyne: (handing tickets to friends) My dad got them at work. He said there was something at Kyle Field.  
  
Friends: Uh, yeah, whatever. Cool. (Ditto, ditto)  
  
(At Kyle Field)  
  
Katie: Remind me again, what are we doing here?  
  
Eialyne: I have no clue what so ever.  
  
Susie: Eialyne kiwwed Hedwig! ((AN: Long story))  
  
(They walk into the stands)  
  
Ila: Radicus, comes!  
  
(Everyone stares at her.)  
  
Ila: It's Latin for, "Rad, dude!"  
  
Bobbi and Amelie: QUIDDITCH!!!!!  
  
(There is a Quidditch game going on; all the players have bloody noses)  
  
Eialyne: Why didn't my dad tell me this?!?  
  
Naomi: Should we sit in Muggle or Non-Muggle?  
  
Grace: I don't think they can tell the difference.  
  
(They walk up the Wizard side)  
  
Person 1: Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! Take a risk with every bite!  
  
Naomi: I want some! (She runs and buys a truckload of Beans)  
  
Person 2: How about Droobles Best Blowing Gum?  
  
Ila: Any sugar free?  
  
Person 2: No.  
  
Shannon: Do you think Elijah's here?  
  
Eialyne: Shannon? This is HP, not LOTR. Besides Hobbits and actors aren't magic.  
  
Shannon: (pouts) They aren't?  
  
Susie: Hedwig is dead! You kiwwed Hedwig Eia!  
  
Eialyne: (glares at Susie) I DID NOT!!!  
  
Amelie: You're in denial.  
  
Eialyne: No I'm no.oh.wait..  
  
Jess: I wonder if anyone we know is here...  
  
Ila: I hope Harry is here. I wonder if he'll like me.(she turns to Amelie) Do I look all right?  
  
(Amelie stifles a snicker. Bobbi bends down on one knee)  
  
Bobbi: (in a dreamy voice) Harry, will you go to the dance with me?  
  
(Ila shakes her fist in Bobbi's direction)  
  
Jess: Boo! Hiss! He fouled Angelina!  
  
Grace: How do you know that's Angelina?  
  
Amelie: Wait a minute..Ron plays Quidditch?  
  
Bobbi: You wish.  
  
Next Chapter: Susie Flies, Grace is turned into a frog, and Shannon is sprayed in chewed Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. 


	2. We Seem to be Blending in Nicely

Chapter 2: We Seem to be Blending in Quite Nicely.  
  
Previously: We last left the group at Kyle Field in the Wizard's section of a Quiddich game and.well.that's it. ***** Susie: Ohhh.he fell of his broom! (the players unused broom whizzes into the stands and Susie climbs on. As it soars higher and higher Susie falls off and disappears into the stands)  
  
Eialyne: She should have taken flying lessons.  
  
Nomi: Oooh, I got a sardine flavored one!  
  
Ila: Ew, gross, I got a booger flavored one.  
  
Eialyne: Look out! A bludger! (A bludger nearly hits Ila)  
  
Ila: Wow. (She looks stunned, then breaks out laughing) I nearly got hit by a bludger!  
  
Bobbi: And she's proud of it.  
  
Ila: Stop making me crack up.  
  
Amelie: Like Humpty Dumpty? (They all talk loudly, vexing Katie)  
  
Katie: Hello, I'm trying to videotape this! So could you please be quiet?! (Everyone is deadly silent. A cricket begins to chirp)  
  
Amelie: (breaking the silence) Look! There's Ms. McIntyre! (A/N: She's the well beloved speech/drama teacher from 8th grade) Hey, Ms. McIntyre! (Amelie runs to meet her, and then never comes back. *dun dun dunnnn*)  
  
Bobbi: I'd better go with her before she hurts herself. (A bludger whizzes past her) AAAAHHHHHH! (She runs into Prof. McGonagall)  
  
McGongall: Go back to your seat! You could get hurt during these games. (Looks at Bobbi curiously) Muggles! Oy!  
  
Bobbi: (weakly) Umm..I'm not a Muggle.  
  
Shannon: Nomi, stop pigging out.  
  
Nomi: Wah? I 'ike 'ese. Oops-sorry, 'Annon. Dirt flavored! Oh, wait a minute.ear wax! (Shannon wipes chewed beans off of her)  
  
Shannon: Oh, look, I found an invisibility cloak. (She pulls one out from under Ila's chair)  
  
Eialyne: How come I never get anything like that? I invited you to come with the tickets my dad bought.  
  
Ila: And it was my seat!  
  
(Shannon puts it on and becomes invisible, but you can still hear her voice)  
  
Shannon: Go Sweetwater All-Stars!  
  
Amelie: Boo, Fitchburg Finches! Go back to Massachusetts!  
  
Eialyne and Bobbi: Hey! We're from Massachusetts!  
  
Jess: I wonder if anybody we know is here.(she says this several times, and wanders around in the stands)  
  
Susie: (finally appearing from her crash landing) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: What?  
  
Susie: Andwea didn't kiww Hedwig!  
  
(They all look up, and Hedwig lands on Eialyne's head)  
  
Katie: Will you guys please be quiet?!?! !@#$%^&*!#^*^$^%&^%%&*$#^&&&^%$%  
  
Grace: I'll go and look for Amelie. (She gets up, running, and collides into Prof. Snape) AAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Snape: (evilly) I am the potions master.What are you doing out of your seat?  
  
Grace: Yeek-yeek-eek-eek. (the jaws "eep, eep, eep, eep plays and Grace turns into a frog)  
  
Eialyne: Oh, dear.  
  
Grace: Croak.  
  
Nomi: Too bad. Oh, look, they have a frog flavored one.(Grace the Frog hops away)  
  
Jess: (wandering past the seats in her search) I wonder if anyone we know is here.  
  
Bobbi and Ila: Be aggressive, B-E aggressive, B-E-A-G-G-R-E-S-S-I-V-E!  
  
Shannon: (head showing) The Fitchburg Finches play dirty. (She whispers to Ila) I'm going to go terrorize some people.  
  
Ila: Riiight. You do that.  
  
(Shannon goes off and terrorizes a couple of wizards in the stadium)  
  
Person 3: Ghost! Help!  
  
Person 4: It's the ghost of Peter Pettigrew!  
  
(Shannon sneaks back undetected)  
  
Eialyne: It's 60 to 40. No one's caught the Snitch yet.  
  
Ila: (attempting a spell on Grace the Frog) The Bludgers are beaten, the Snitch is snatched, make this toad chit and chat. (Surprisingly it works)  
  
Grace: Thanks, I needed that.  
  
Ila: It's an improvement, but we need to turn you back into a human.  
  
Grace: Yeah. Ribbit! *** Next Chapter: Find out who the players are, Jess possibly finds the guy who runs the mental institution, and someone wins the game! 


	3. I Win!

Previously: Susie Flies, Ila is almost hit by a bludger, Eialyne didn't kill Hedwig, Katie curses, Shannon terrorizes people, and Katie curses. Except for the last one, its life as usual.  
  
Chapter 3: I WIN!!!!  
  
Bobbi: Ooh! Turner just scored another goal! Oh, no. A foul. So Malie gets to try.  
  
Ila: (looking at program) Hey, the pictures are moving! I mean, duh. (reading) The Sweet Water All-stars are Turner, Tintin, Toad, Terkins, Tack, Cuthbert Calculus, and Albert Algebra. Interesting. The Fitchburg Finches are Malie, Mithe, Mississippi, Mipe, Mary, Megan, and Morcso. The All-stars seeker is Tintin, and the Finches Seeker is Mipe.  
  
Shannon: Ironic. (Her head is still the only thing showing)  
  
Susie: Ivy whacka you wiff my sword! Eialyne kiwwed Hedwig!  
  
Eialyne: No I didn't! She's sitting on my head!  
  
Bobbi: You know, I'm going to look for Amelie. (She gets up, walks into Professor McGonagall, and walks back to her seat) Ai-Ai-A-Ai-Ai.  
  
Ila: I just realized, there are only three things in the world that scare you; Me, the choir teacher, and Professor McGonagall. (Bobbi nods meekly)  
  
Jess: I wonder if anyone we know is her.  
  
Katie: Please be quiet.  
  
Ila: I can't believe I nearly got hit by a bludger! I wonder if Mipe will write to Harry saying that I nearly got hit by a bludger!!  
  
Bobbi: (who disappeared and then came back with McGonagall) She said that I could meet OLIVER WOOD! (Ila shoots her a look and holds up Grace the Frog. ((A/N: Ila can shoot some very scary looks))  
  
Grace: Ribbit. I could use some assistance here.  
  
Bobbie: Oh, yeah. Could you de-frog Grace for me? (all of them crowed around as McGonagall pulls out a wand)  
  
All: Oooh. Aaahhh. That's incredible.  
  
McGonagall: Reverus Incantatem! (Grace the Frog becomes Grace the Human. McGonagall continues to talk to Bobbi)  
  
Jess: (running up to them) Guess who I found!  
  
Katie: (under her breath) The guy who runs the mental institution? (Jess doesn't hear)  
  
Jess: (turns to people following her) You guys never told me you were coming to the game! (she starts scolding Maria and Jenn)  
  
(Amelie suddenly appears. Bobbi runs toward her, and Amelie shrinks back, crossing her arms)  
  
Amelie: (She suddenly holds up an autographed, moving picture of the players) Ms. McIntyre showed me where to get autographed pictures! If they're autographed in the wizarding section, they move!!  
  
All: Oooh.aaaahhh.that's incredible.  
  
Eialyne: There's the Snitch! (Everyone gets up excitedly)  
  
Grace: Mipe's gonna catch it!  
  
Shannon: No, Tintin is!  
  
Ila: She's right! It's Tin-no, wait! Mipe's gonna knock Tintin off his broom!  
  
Eialyne: Mipe's gonna catch it!  
  
Susie: No, I am!  
  
(Susie climbs onto the previously discarded broom, and the Snitch flies into her hand suddenly)  
  
Susie: I win!  
  
Professor McGonagall: (ignoring the yells of victory and confusion of which team won) I've been looking for exchange students, and so far, I've found three. Eialyne, would you like to be the fourth to attend Hogwarts?  
  
Eialyne: OF COURSE! But, who are the other four?  
  
(McGonagall pulls out a list)  
  
Eialyne: A guy from Oregon, Angie! Toby?  
  
Amelie: He always manages to weasel his way into things.  
  
Bobbi: Ooh.aah.that's incredible. Ila: You mean, I can't meet Harry?  
  
Bobbi: Don't worry, I'm sure Eialyne will send you and autographed picture.  
  
Ila: Okay.(she gets a wicked look in her eye, but no one notices)  
  
And that concludes "Quidditch at Kyle Field." To learn more about what happens when Eialyne is an exchange student, keep an eye out for the sequel: "The American Exchange Student(s)" 


End file.
